Researching a raptor, or raising a child?
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: After JP 3, Sarah Harding is asked to watch and study a unique raptor specimen, but no one told her HOW unique. Kinda Sci-Fi.
1. Prologue

Researching a raptor, or raising a child?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, though I own VHS versions of all three flicks.  
  
Summary: Sarah Harding gets a chance to study a unique raptor baby as it grows up, but little does she know HOW unique it is.  
  
Okay, I admit the title of the fic is iffy, and the idea of the fic is absolutely weird saying the least, but the idea just hit me while watching JP 3, and I can't get rid of it. Besides, weird is kinda my lifestyle. Read a couple chapters from my talk show fic, and you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I did collaborate a bit with my author buddy Beelzemon, since this he did something along these lines before. Though even HE thought I was nuts dreaming this up. Anyway, I was partly inspired by Alan Grant's dream sequence in the third movie. ONLY PARTLY INSPIRED MIND YOU! As to what inspired it the rest of the way.............I have no damn clue what inspired it the rest of the way. Anyway, this takes place after JP 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: A small mistake can shape a destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location - Isla Sorna. Time period - Seven months prior to the incident at Isla Nublar.  
  
  
  
John Hammond, the mastermind behind a venture that would change the world in ways he didn't think of, was overseeing the cloning techniques used to create prehistoric animals known as dinosaurs. The funding, although generous, wasn't quite enough to warrant the most flawless ways to clone. The scientists were resorting to injecting the altered DNA into the eggs by hand for a start.  
  
"Mr. Hammond, how are the requests for more funding going?" The head scientist Jackson asked.  
  
Hammond, who had walked into the lab, was frowning, and sat down in a chair, watching the men work.  
  
"They want to wait a couple months, and they want experts in the field of prehistoric animals and plant life to go on a personal tour once the Isla Nublar center is operational.........NEDRY! DON'T YOU READ THE MESSAGES ON THE MESSAGE BOARD!?!?!?!"  
  
Dennis Nedry, who would betray Hammond, and pay the ultimate price for it, looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hammond sighed.  
  
"Until we can get the computers in a separate room, all computer technicians have to keep their workplace clean."  
  
Dennis sighed, and cleaned up. He figured he can put up with it until he could get the results of this experiment to the people he was in touch with.  
  
"DAMN!!!!" A scientist yelped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I cut my finger open trying to insert the altered raptor DNA into the egg!"  
  
Jackson checked the wound. Somehow, the scientist had cut through his rubber gloves, and had a scrape that was bleeding pretty quickly. Jackson sent him to the sick bay, and checked the egg.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Hammond was now next to Jackson.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"O'Neil's blood contaminated the DNA insertion."  
  
Jackson pointed to the hypodermic-type needle still in the egg. The needle's outside was practically soaked with blood, and since all the equipment was checked, they knew it wasn't a leak.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
Jackson then realized something.  
  
"Looks like O'Neil already inserted the Raptor DNA, so it looks like we wound up with some material wasted."  
  
Hammond then sighed.  
  
"Well, then maybe we'd better put that egg in suspension."  
  
Jackson blinked.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, maybe we can salvage it later when we get better equipment."  
  
"All right then, though there's no guarantee about how well this suspension method works. It's different from the ones we used for the infant dinosaurs, so there's really no clue here."  
  
Jackson then took the egg to a nutrient container, and placed it inside, along with a nutrient solution.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up of getting a shot at life." Jackson said, as if to the egg.  
  
Then he closed the lid.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Location - Isla Sorna. Time Period - The evacuation of Billy, Dr. Alan Grant, and the Kirby family from the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pilot of the helicopter listened intently to the new information coming from the ships.  
  
"Dr. Grant," He said, "The salvage team swept for other possible survivors, and they wanted to notify you that they're taking some of the intact equipment and supplies of the island for research purposes."  
  
Grant got a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"They're going to use that equipment like InGen did?"  
  
"No, they intend to study it for medical purposes, although they did come across a curious item. It looks like an egg that was kept in some kind of suspension fluid."  
  
Grant sighed.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I know where this is going to lead?" Was all he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location - Animal Research Department in Los Angeles, California. Time Period - Two Weeks after the second Isla Sorna incident.  
  
  
  
  
  
The scientists poured over the notes and the egg recovered from the island. Apparently, human DNA contaminated the egg and it was put in suspension until they could fix the problem. Unfortunately, they never did. However, a couple DNA tests in the egg DID turn up something puzzling. The notes said they used frog DNA to fill the genetic holes. The DNA in the egg had NO frog DNA, but instead, HUMAN DNA!  
  
"Impossible. The species boundaries ALONE would make this impossible."  
  
They also researched the suspension fluid. It was an experimental type, which later proved to be somewhat unreliable for keeping DNA preserved properly. DNA from smaller creatures was insufficient, and was destroyed. That explained the lack of frog DNA.  
  
"Sir, we just finished testing. The Raptor DNA is somewhere between 95%, and 65% of the DNA make-up."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THAT MEANS THE HUMAN DNA IS BETWEEN 5% AND 35% OF THE MIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Estimated chances of survival of the infant around 70% right now, but if we don't try to hatch it right now, it'll go down to 15% by Sunday!"  
  
"THEN GET IT IN AN INCUBATOR!!!!!!"  
  
"Sir, there's a small problem. Animal activists are demanding we don't hold any animals in a lab for it's whole life."  
  
"They how can we study it?"  
  
"I think I know what we can do.........."  
  
Then the scientist picked up the phone, and dialed up a local number...........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Go ahead and criticize the story. But keep in mind I'm no Albert Einstein, so forgive mistakes in the science areas. And besides, this is JUST A STORY! 


	2. Opportunity knocking, or is Fate knockin...

Someone LIKES the story!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns to a couple others.) And you said it'd be flamed to heck, or completely ignored.  
  
Beelzemon: Let me guess, the reviewer's Super Spy Guy or another one of those reviewers..........  
  
Forte: Nope.  
  
Beelzemon: (Blinks.) Damn.  
  
Teen Vegeta: (Smirking.) I told you not to rush to conclusions. Pay up.  
  
(Beelzemon hands the young Vegeta fifty dollars.)  
  
Forte: (Sweatdrops.) Vegeta, I thought you were betting on how many people Frieza 'had a good time' with.  
  
Teen Vegeta: It's only been a couple weeks since the bet started, and Frieza shot over the thirty-five mark.  
  
Forte: (Sweatdrops.) Uh, I'll just move the story on now.........Anyway, I'm ditching the location thing because I doubt we need it after the prologue. Besides, it's too 'Johnny Quest' for me.  
  
Beelzemon & Teen Vegeta: Too WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one - Opportunity knocking...........or is it Fate?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah Harding sighed. It was only about a year or so since the T-Rex got loose in L.A. She hadn't really seen much of Ian since then, though it was enough to know that he was putting off more time to spend with his daughter. She was in a depression because she decided to settle down after that venture, had artificial insemination, and unfortunately, the baby ended up dead. When she heard the phone ring, she wasn't much in a mood to answer it, but she did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah knew the voice.  
  
"Hi Maggie."  
  
"I'm really sorry about your son.........."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know you'll probably say no, but we have a slight dilemma that you can help with."  
  
"Well, I have to get back to work sooner or later."  
  
"Actually, this is sort of different. You see, we ended up with a 'unique' specimen, that's unique among its kind."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
".......A Velociraptor."  
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
Sarah wasn't getting involved with those things again, and was hanging up the phone, when Maggie shouted on the phone.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah put the phone back to here ear.  
  
"There's nothing that'll make me change my mind on this."  
  
"There's no one else we can call, and the animal activists are demanding that NO animal of any kind is kept in the labs for extended periods of time. Besides that, it's not a full-grown one. It hasn't even hatched yet."  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"Well, as long as it hasn't hatched yet, then I might consider it."  
  
"I have to warn you though. The company has decided to let you off to give you more time to study it, but they'll still send you a paycheck. Though I'd recommend getting another job. I say how much it is, and it's not enough to support you AND the specimen."  
  
"I was planning to anyway. So what am I going to do when it starts using my house as a bathroom?"  
  
"Uh.......a pooper-scooper?"  
  
Both Maggie and Sarah laughed a little at that.  
  
"Seriously though, a pooper-scooper doesn't seem like it'll work later on."  
  
"Then try potty training if you want. Mrs. Higgins cat was potty trained, and raptors are supposed to be as smart as chimpanzees."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Well, it MIGHT work."  
  
Sarah laughed a little.  
  
"Maggie, you sure know how to cheer someone up."  
  
"It's part of the job. Remember the pandas?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. No one could get them to do anything until you made funny faces. They seemed to cheer up after that. So how's the 'raptorling' unique among its own kind?"  
  
On the other end, Maggie got nervous.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say this, but since you're a close friend, I'll risk getting laid-off. Apparently, when the egg was first altered to have the altered Raptor DNA, there was an accident, and human DNA ended up rewriting the DNA."  
  
"You have to be kidding. How long has it been since InGen stopped making dinosaurs?"  
  
"This egg was in an experimental suspension fluid. We don't know the details, but it destroyed the frog DNA, and the egg is still fertile, so.........."  
  
Sarah was starting to think this was a big joke.  
  
"Get serious."  
  
"I AM! Anyway, I ran an extra test the big boys don't know about yet. You won't have trouble trying to force-feed it lima beans."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The human DNA also rewrote the lysine deficiency code."  
  
"Great. We're going to see a raptor with human I.Q., and doesn't run on lysine. What next?"  
  
Maggie giggled a little.  
  
"Sorry, that sounded funny the way you said it. Anyway, will you accept or not?"  
  
"All right, though I'm going to have trouble keeping my insurance policy........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah arrived at the Animal Research Department later that day. Maggie greeted her with a basket with a few blankets in it, and a heat lamp.  
  
"I understand what the basket is, but why the heat lamp? I thought it was for your snake Iggy."  
  
"I got a new lamp because this one makes too much heat for him. It's perfect for a make-shift incubator though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hold on. What do baby raptors eat?"  
  
".........don't you know?"  
  
"You went to Isla Sorna, I was hoping you'd know."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Then Maggie sighed.  
  
"Well, this is a fine mess."  
  
"I'll try goat's milk, I suppose, but I'm going to need luck in finding that in L.A."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah came home, absolutely infuriated. Like she figured, L.A. was too big to search for one particular item. To top it off, most of the places that DID have it, it expired, and the rest were waiting to restock. She sat down and sighed. Then she noticed the egg was stirring. She had set it down with the lamp on about two hours ago, and now she was actually anxious to see the egg hatch. A long time seemed to pass as she watched the egg crack, and a bloody baby raptor slowly pushed it's way out of the egg. She carefully held it after it finished getting out. However, it's cries only reminded her of her problem.  
  
"You're cute, but how am I going to feed you?"  
  
Then she realized she had some regular milk in the fridge, but doubted it would due.  
  
"Darn. The only option left is.........no........no..........I am not going to do it.........."  
  
The infant continued to squeal it's cries, and Sarah had no choice........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang, and Sarah answered it, glad she turned down the volume of the ringer. She answered it, the raptorling still on her lap.  
  
"Hi Sarah, it's Maggie again. Did she hatch yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think it's a he."  
  
"So how does the goat's milk seem to be going?"  
  
"About that........"  
  
Maggie caught on fast.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. The skim milk in the fridge isn't really a good option."  
  
"I hope you used a pump and bottle then."  
  
"Well........I only have the bottles."  
  
"YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT DIRECTLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well he didn't bite me, and he WAS hungry."  
  
"My advice. GET A PUMP NOW!"  
  
"Fine. Bye then."  
  
Sarah hung up, and looked at the sleeping raptor. She wrapped it up better in the blankets, and put him in the basket..........  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
I'm not making what Sarah did any more obvious. It should be obvious enough. If not, you're too young to read the story, or you're seriously behind in biology. 


	3. Housebroken, or breaking the house?

Well, I guess this fic is doing well then. A review-chapter ratio of 1:1 is pretty good.  
  
Teen Vegeta: So what? Beelzemon had one of 2:1, and that still left 27 odd reviews.  
  
Forte: Yeah, I know, so.......  
  
Teen Vegeta: And one DBZ fic had over a thousand reviews for 20-some chapters.  
  
Forte: (Sweatdrops.)  
  
Teen Vegeta: Better get cracking.  
  
Forte: HEY! I WAS WRITING THIS TO GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, NOT FOR A REVIEW CONTEST!  
  
Teen Vegeta: Should've figured that since you went to a low-key fic zone. There aren't even twenty-five fics there.  
  
Forte: Okay, whoever is reading this, go onto the fic, while I defend the honor of the movie, and the fics based on it.  
  
Teen Vegeta: How? (Turns Super Sayjin.)  
  
Forte: You'll see.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two - Housebroken, or just breaking the house?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah was struggling to get the diaper on the infant. She was NOT going to risk it pooping somewhere she couldn't easily clean it up, or where she wouldn't find it until it's too late. It took a few tries, but she also managed to get a decent hold cut in the diapers for the tail. She finally got the diaper taped on, and set him down in a makeshift crib. Then she set a bottle in the crib, and left to find a job. It wasn't long before the milk ran out, and the raptor got curious. It pushed the bottle aside, and squeezed though two of the wider 'bars', and started towards a coffee table. Oddly, he seemed to have skipped the crawling stage, and was walking the way an adult raptor would, only somewhat restricted by the diaper. That didn't restrict his wrecking ability. As soon as he got to the table, he hopped onto it, since it was a little low, and walked around on it, scattering papers, and knocking a coffee mug onto the floor, but not breaking it. Then it hopped down, and walking into the kitchen. It slid on the floor, it having been waxed, and slid into a chair. It let out a little yelp, and tried to get up, and fell over. Then he resorted to crawling to move back to the living room. As soon as it was back on the carpet, it stood up as well as it could, and left through the other door, into a storeroom..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah opened the door, and returned home. She noticed the mess in the living room, and that the raptorling was gone. She panicked, and heard a yelp in the storeroom off the stairs. She went in, and found the infant under a cover, trying to find his way out. She took the cover off, and put it back, while the baby raptor walked to her leg, and nuzzled it. She picked him up, and put him back in the 'crib', putting a heavy book against the opening he used, and the cover in the crib to comfort him. Then she got on the computer, and decided to try finding a job via the Internet. It was also a way she could watch him. It wasn't long before he was trying to leave the crib again. She heard him knocking against the book, and she looked as he used a raptor's signature pounce to knock the book over. He crawled out again, and headed toward the kitchen. She was somewhat amazed when it switched to crawling when it got to the kitchen floor, and then figured it went into the kitchen earlier. She followed it, and entered just as he knocked over a trashcan, spilling garbage on the floor.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
She picked him up, put two heavy books in front of the opening, and cleaned up the mess. She resumed her computer searching, and then heard him at it again. She saw him use that raptor pounce on the books again, and it knocked them over again, but they ended up one on top of the other, and he couldn't get past them. It gave out a cry, and tried sucking on the empty bottle. She got the point, and picked him up...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She put him back in the crib, and he was sleeping. She wrapped the cover around him, and returned to the computer.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard a knock at the door, and answered it.  
  
"Maggie? What are you doing here?"  
  
Maggie then held up a pink piece of paper.  
  
"You were fired? Why?"  
  
"They found out about our phone conversation. They fired me. Do you have a free room?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Maggie came inside, and sat down.  
  
"I did get a little more information though. Remember when you asked how much human DNA is in him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's between 5% and 35%."  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Then she heard the raptorling cry out, and realized that she woke him. She went to him, and placed a multi-activity thing for babies she still had from when she was a baby. It worked, and he was playing around with it. Maggie watched him with interest.  
  
"Wow! You only had him for a couple days, and he's father along than my daughter is, and she's three months old!"  
  
Sarah started thinking.  
  
"Raptors would have to develop fast in the wild, so maybe that's why........."  
  
"Well, that's still pretty fast."  
  
Then they both sat down, sighed, and dozed off..........  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Teen Vegeta: (With lots of static in his hair.) Ouch!  
  
Forte: Told ya I'd show ya. (Holds up a ray gun.) Lucca's Power zap gun works well. For every hundred power units are in someone's power level, this zaps them with 10,000 volts.  
  
Teen Vegeta: (Coughing.) Stupid gun! 


	4. New information

Damien: Well Forte, it looks like you and Beelzemon are bringing non-humans out of hiding on the net.  
  
Forte: !!!!!!! Damien!?!?!?! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Damien: My personal servants and I need a place to stay while the castle is being fumigated.  
  
Forte: You have bugs in that place?  
  
Damien: Did I SAY it was insects?  
  
(Then Samus Aran the intergalactic bounty hunter walks in, and removes the helmet of her Power Suit. She takes a deep breath, and starts yelling at Damien.)  
  
Samus: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU MENTION THE X PARASITES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU ONLY SAID METROIDS GOT LOOSE IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: What's wrong? I thought you could absorb the X parasites.  
  
Samus: WHEN I GOT MY OWN ABILITIES BACK, MY CELLUAR MAKE-UP RETURNED TO NORMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Whoa! Back it up. Damien, you were messing with Metroids and X parasites?  
  
Damien: (Ignoring Forte.) If you can't handle it, I'll just have Cell do it.  
  
Forte: I thought Infinity Kaizer had Cell under his control.......... Forget it, I'm updating while you two argue...........  
  
(Then Cell from Dragonball Z floats in, in perfect form, however, his purple streaks on his face are black, his eyes red, and overall seems different.)  
  
Cell: What's going on?  
  
Forte: SHUT UP SO I CAN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then the others stand there and sweatdrop........)  
  
Forte: FINALLY! Anyway, to Black Dragon, I'm surprised you reviewed. Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Damien: (Whispers to Cell.) Why the heck did were we afraid of him when he shouted?  
  
Cell: (Whispers to Damien.) It IS kind of hard to suppress the instinct not to angry a predatory creature.  
  
Samus: (Whispers to both of them.) Forte's not an animal.  
  
Cell and Damien: (Whisper to Samus.) He's close enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three - Information given and received.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah got a rude awakening when the phone rang. She picked it up, while Maggie rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah Harding, this is the Animal Research Department. We called to see how you're handling things so far."  
  
"All right I suppose. Tell me, how come the raptor seems to be developing way too quickly?"  
  
"Well, the dinosaur DNA was altered so they'd mature quickly by InGen. We should've mentioned that before, but it seemed like that gene was deteriorating, so we figured it wouldn't work at all. Still, my guess now is that its rate of aging will drop off to natural levels in two months at most."  
  
"All right then........"  
  
"Anyway, some of the lab technicians here are holding rather bizarre bets about that infant due to part of the DNA being replaced by a human's. Can you help me out of this mess by reassuring me that it's just a normal raptor?"  
  
"I would if I could, but I'm not so sure myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Sarah heard muffled conversation. She rolled her eyes when she heard 'I KNEW IT! PAY UP!"  
  
"All right then, call us if anything of interest happens."  
  
"Fine then, I'll call when that happens. Bye."  
  
Sarah hung up, and sighed.  
  
"Let me guess, the ARD."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So what's they say about 'Jr.'?" Maggie asked with a smirk.  
  
"Not funny. They said InGen altered their dinosaurs to grow up fast, but they figured it'd drop off to normal within a month or two."  
  
"Oh. So why didn't you mention his current food source?"  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"I didn't want to rile up the scientists more then they already are."  
  
"So I guess 'Jr.' playing with the blocks is unimportant."  
  
Sarah blinked, and looked up. 'Jr.', as Maggie was calling him, was out of the 'crib' again, and got to the blocks Sarah bought for him, but didn't put in the crib.  
  
"How'd he get back out?"  
  
Maggie checked the 'crib', but there were no obvious gaps or escape routes except.........  
  
"He probably climbed out of the crib."  
  
"Great, a raptorling that can climb. There's no way I can keep him in a crib, even an actual one."  
  
"Well, make if you put something on the top......."  
  
"It's a crib, not a cage."  
  
"Oh, right........but, it's just an animal."  
  
"He doesn't seem like one.........."  
  
Maggie then went to the front door.  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff out of the car, all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Maggie then went out to her car, while Sarah watched the raptorling.  
  
"You know, Maggie reminded me you don't have a name when she had to think of one."  
  
"How about just calling him 'the raptor'?" Maggie said when she came in with a couple suitcases.  
  
"Get serious."  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything. If he were a HUMAN baby, I'd try, but he's not, so forget it."  
  
"..........I think Kyle would work."  
  
"Wasn't that.........Okay, I should've come by to cheer you up about that sooner."  
  
"What's wrong with naming him? It'll help out a bit."  
  
"But that's what you were going to name your son before he........."  
  
By now, Maggie noticed 'Kyle' sniffing at her suitcases. Then he started gnawing on one.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kyle jumped, and ran back a bit while Maggie checked her suitcase.  
  
"Oh! He chewed a hole in it."  
  
"I wonder why he'd do that."  
  
Then a perfume bottle fell out of the hole.  
  
"You don't think......."  
  
"That he was after that? I doubt it."  
  
Then Kyle ran up, grabbed the bottle in his mouth, and ran off. Both Maggie and Sarah blinked.  
  
"I'd say that was a cliché set-up line Sarah."  
  
Then they both went after him............  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Forte: THAT'S IT, YOU GUYS ARE PAYING A HUNDRED BUCKS AS RENT PER NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(We then see that aside from Damien and Cell, there are several demons and monsters that are unique for their species.)  
  
Blockade: (A werewolf with HUGE muscles.) ...........  
  
Damien: Mainframe, I TOLD you not to use Forte's computer for hacking.  
  
Mainframe: (A Cyborg Slogra.) It's not my fault that place froze me out and retaliated with a virus.  
  
Forte: I'm lucky that wasn't my personal laptop!  
  
Sharpclaw: (A Gaibon with his lower left arm replaced with a metal version.) A hundred bucks a night is still a rip-off, even if it's to pay for a new computer.  
  
Alamaric: (A ghost-like entity dress in nobleman's attire.) Well, I'd say Mainframe is going to get it when we get back to the castle.  
  
Cell: (Arms crossed, and leaning on a wall.) Humph! This is just peachy. I'd rather be battling Gohan again without my new abilities.  
  
Forte: (sweatdrops.) Now would be a good time to explain this new Cell.  
  
Damien: Simple. Gero created the original Cell, and I created this one, only with the DNA from the original Cell, plus the newest samples from several powerful warriors, including the Z Fighters, and the Ginyu Force.  
  
Cell: That'd explain the Crasher Ball and Body Change techniques I know.  
  
Damien: (Getting impatient.) When's that extermination crew going to finish clearing the castle out?  
  
Sharpclaw: Considering who accepted the job after Samus quit, we'd be lucky to HAVE a castle when they're through. 


	5. Unexpected surprises

I have an update ready to go, so..........  
  
SSG: OW! QUIT POKING ME!  
  
Shadow: Just making sure you were alive Snoozing Ugly.  
  
SSG: HEY!  
  
Twinkie Man: (Some weird enemy of SSG and his friends.) TWINKIE MAN IS BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! THAT RHYMED!!!!!  
  
Teen Vegeta: Everyone ready?  
  
(Everyone grabs Twinkie Man while wearing sanitation gloves [Don't ask.], and throws him off the bus. Then the young Vegeta destroys him with a Final Flash.)  
  
Forte: (Sighs.) What I'd do for a normal life at times.........Still, I do have benefits.......though I'm worried I foreshadowed this chapter too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four - Unexpected surprises.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple weeks had passed since Kyle had ruined one of Maggie's suitcases and made off with the perfume, and Maggie was STILL looking for it.  
  
"Kyle sure picked a good hiding place......."  
  
She gave up, and sat down on the couch. Sarah soon joined her after changing the diaper she makes Kyle wear to prevent messes.  
  
"No luck?"  
  
"I've searched this house attic to basement, and there's no sign of the bottle even though I smell the perfume all over the house."  
  
Sarah thought about it.  
  
"Wait, I think I know where to look."  
  
Sarah went down to the basement, and check a low vent opening into the ventilators. Like she figured, it was loose, and the perfume was hidden in it.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"How else could you smell the perfume all over the house? Unfortunately, the bottle's been left open, and spilled, so there's not much left."  
  
Sarah took out the bottle, and showed Maggie. All that was left was a small amount in the bottom.  
  
"Darn! That was my best perfume! It cost me seventy dollars!"  
  
They went back upstairs, and closed the door to the basement. Then Sarah checked on a ham she was cooking in the oven. Maggie went to her room, which Sarah had set aside as a guest room before she arrived. She started brushing her hair, and putting on the last of the perfume.  
  
"I'm glad Sarah found my perfume when she did. I have a date tonight....."  
  
She started applying make-up.  
  
"I still can't get over how she acts sort of like a mother to that infant raptor though. I get the same feeling she does about it, but I still don't get it."  
  
She continued getting ready for her date, unaware that Kyle had snuck in and was under the bed.  
  
"Since she acts like a surrogate mother, does that make me a surrogate aunt?"  
  
"Aw? T?"  
  
Maggie blinked, and looked around.  
  
"I'm either imagining things, or we need to hire the Ghostbusters......" She joked, and returned to picking out a dress.  
  
"Awn? Tee?"  
  
She blinked again.  
  
"Okay, that's just an echo."  
  
"E-co?"  
  
She turned pale, and ran, thinking there were ghosts. Sarah rushed to see what was wrong.  
  
"Maggie! What is it!?!?!"  
  
"THERE'S A GHOST UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sarah was skeptical, and then they both noticed Kyle coming down the stairs, hopping down the way he usually does.  
  
"Could that be your ghost?"  
  
"THE GHOST SPOKE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Really?" Sarah said, a bit more concerned.  
  
"It kept mispronouncing the last word I said, but it spoke!"  
  
"Oak?"  
  
"THERE IT IS AGAIN!"  
  
Sarah turned pale.  
  
"Okay, we need a priest!"  
  
"A PRIEST!?!?!?!"  
  
"FOR AN EXORSIM SILLY!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Then they both looked in the direction it came from, and saw Kyle. They both calmed down, and blinked.  
  
"You don't think........."  
  
"Scientifically impossible."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it."  
  
"It?"  
  
They both freaked when they saw Kyle try to repeat it. Then they fainted, and Kyle sniffed them curiously...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah woke up, since Kyle was nuzzling her, waking her up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She got up, and stared at Kyle. Then she noticed Maggie was already up, and drinking coffee.  
  
"Have some for me?"  
  
"Go right ahead, I made it because Kyle scared me and I wanted to wake up."  
  
"Up?"  
  
Sarah and Maggie blinked, and realized that Kyle was indeed repeating them.  
  
"Maybe he's like a parrot." Maggie hoped.  
  
Kyle then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Up?"  
  
They both realized he wasn't repeating the words, he was learning them.  
  
"Okay, this is just freaking me out."  
  
Kyle then looked out the window.  
  
"Out?"  
  
"I get it, Kyle heard us use several words before, and is relating them to actions we did involving the words, like when you said you were going up to the attic, and out to the car."  
  
"Isn't that how........."  
  
They both then stared at Kyle, who was looking at them, puzzled.  
  
"He couldn't.........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maggie returned from her date. She had left early, not wanting to stay too long since Sarah was trying something with Kyle.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
Maggie looked around the house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Then she found Sarah in the living room, sound asleep, with Kyle sleeping on her lap.  
  
"Something tells me I don't want to know what Sarah was up to........."  
  
She went upstairs, and changed into her pajamas, and went to bed...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Maggie woke up, Kyle was on top of her.  
  
"Awn-tee?"  
  
"Huh!?!?!"  
  
Then Maggie saw Sarah.  
  
"Surprised? So am I. While you were out, I tried teaching him words and he learned them quickly. While you were asleep, I taught him Aunt and Maggie."  
  
Maggie blinked.  
  
"This is........I've got to be dreaming........."  
  
"I guess it's because of his speeded development."  
  
"This is still insane........Kyle, get off of me."  
  
"K'."  
  
Maggie turned pale as he got off, and so did Sarah.  
  
"I only taught him off!"  
  
They both then stared at Kyle..........  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Teen Vegeta: That's just ridiculous! There's no way ANY creature can learn that fast in its infancy!  
  
Forte: What about Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Yeah!  
  
SSG: Forte has a point. Shadow was speaking full sentences within a couple days of hatching.  
  
Teen Vegeta: Let me rephrase that. There's no way NON-MYTHICAL creatures can learn that fast in infancy.  
  
Davis: Dude, it's just a story! 


	6. Visits

Okay, looks like everyone's interested in this fic, so it needs an update.  
  
Kaiba: Ergh. Dark Messenger is giving me a hard time, even though I managed to use Crush Card.  
  
Damien: Because that's only one monster down, and I summoned other strong monsters.  
  
(Damien has Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, The Great Mammoth of Goldfine, and The 13th Grave in play. Kaiba has a Rude Kaiser, a Labyrinth Wall in defense mode, and a Mystic Horseman. Kaiba draws a card, and smirks.)  
  
Kaiba: Game over.  
  
(He plays Polymerization, and fuses three Blue Eyes White Dragons from his hand onto the field to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and destroys Dark Magician. Then he plays Block Attack on Summoned Skull, Fairy's Meteor Crush equipped to Rude Kaiser, and beats Damien.)  
  
Damien: Damn!  
  
Forte: Damn, Kaiba's gotten better since getting new cards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five - Visits...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Maggie asked.  
  
"If he learned to talk so quickly, you'd think you could potty train him."  
  
"I take it he made a mess in the bathroom again."  
  
It had been a couple months since Kyle frightened Maggie and Sarah by trying to talk. The ARD didn't believe that he did talk, but a couple of them came out and found out for themselves. That meant that the ARD would be busy for a LOOOOOOONG time, but meanwhile, Kyle's development finally slowed, putting him at the developmental stage of a three year old, or close to it. Sarah had managed to teach Kyle more words, and their meanings, but a poet, he wasn't. He could barely make full sentences, so Sarah decided to help him learn something else........how to use a toilet. However, so far, there were five incidents where Kyle peed on the floor, and one where he pooped on it.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, the training potty's okay, so maybe we need to try a different approach." Maggie said as she scrubbed the bathroom floor hard with bleach.  
  
"Well, we could try the 'big boy' method." Sarah said as she too scrubbed with bleach, since the floor was white tile.  
  
"Well, all right then......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they went to Kyle's room, which was the storeroom before, but they moved the storage into the attic, Kyle was playing with the stacking rings. Maggie still found it odd that they had clothes on Kyle, since he had the mind of a child, but was still a raptor, but Sarah didn't want to risk indecent exposure later.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
Kyle looked up from the rings.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Kyle, don't you want to be a big boy?" Sarah asked.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Maggie winced slightly. Kyle always sounded like his voice was cracking, despite that being a long way off. It was close to intolerable when he was loud.  
  
"Well, did you know that all big kids are potty trained?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Everyone has to learn sometime, so let's try another visit to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
Kyle followed Sarah, who he called 'Mom', into the bathroom. As a side-note, he called Maggie 'Auntie'. Anyway, Maggie waited outside the bathroom for a long time since they went into the bathroom. She decided to think about some things while she waited. She wondered how Kyle being this human was possible at all. She wondered how come he learned so fast. She wondered why his size was closer to human than raptor. She wondered how he knew how to act like a boy with no interaction with other boys. She was dizzy with questions when Kyle and Sarah finally came out. Kyle leapt onto Maggie.  
  
"I DID IT!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maggie winced a bit again, and was relieved when Kyle rushed off to his room. Sarah sighed, and sat down next to Maggie.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
"Well, it was a long wait, but he did it. Now we can switch him to underwear."  
  
Maggie went wide-eyed.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kyle answered for her when he walked back in.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Maggie figured Kyle needed to hit a growth spurt so his voice wouldn't sound like a screeching cat. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sarah sighed.  
  
She got up, and walked past Kyle to the door. Kyle went into his room, and Sarah answered the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah Harding, we're going to get to the point. The Animal Research Department classified 'Kyle' as too human for study, so we can't pay you anymore to study him."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? It doesn't matter to me though."  
  
"All right then, because there's been lay-offs, and unfortunately, you're one of them."  
  
"I already got a computer job."  
  
"Okay then, so there's no problems. I can't help but think I forgot something. Oh well. Good-day."  
  
Then the man left. Sarah looked out the window, and watched him walk down the driveway. She then saw a car pull up, and a man in black clothes with black hair and sunglasses came out. They talked, and something the guy from the ARD riled up the other one, because he socked the ARD man in the mouth. As the black dressed man walked to the door, he was swearing and muttering, 'Damn. I should leave that to action heroes.' Sarah opened the door.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Ian?"  
  
It was Malcolm all right. Though he was currently wrapping a couple tissues he had in his pocket around his hand.  
  
"Why the heck did you punch the guy?"  
  
"When he got to his car, he said he forgot he had to take Kyle, and I remembered you said you'd name your son Kyle, and.........well.........."  
  
Sarah went pale.  
  
'I thought that Kyle was too human for research.' Sarah thought.  
  
"So why'd that guy want Kyle?"  
  
"It's a long........."  
  
"HI!"  
  
Ian and Sarah turned to face Kyle, who had gotten curious, and looked out his door. Ian took his sunglasses off with his good hand, and gaped.  
  
".....story.........." Sarah finished.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Uh-oh! How's Malcolm going to take THIS?  
  
Kaiba: This should surprise you. Not Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it's enough to win.  
  
(Kaiba then plays Polymerization to fuse a Blue Eyes White Dragon with a new card, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, to make........."  
  
Kaiba: THE DUAL DRAGONS OF LIGHT AND DARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Damien: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(The VR monster appears to be a Red Eyes Black and a Blue Eyes Whit Dragon that are Siamese twins, in other words, half is Blue Eyes, half is Red Eyes.)  
  
Kaiba: Here's the good part. I can change his element from Light to Dark, or Dark to Light. (Kaiba flips a coin.) Tails. It's Dark, so I get a power boost from YOUR Dark Messenger.  
  
(The Dual Dragons of Light and Dark attack goes from 4000 to 4500, matching Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and exceeding Dark Messenger's attack of 4000.)  
  
Kaiba: You lose.  
  
Damien: DAMN!  
  
Forte: (Blinks.) I don't know why, but I have a fic Idea with Kaiba, and he's in the Medabots universe.  
  
Kaiba and Damien: You've lost your mind Forte! 


	7. Moving

Okay, I put off updating this fic too long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter six - Moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ian did something expected. He fainted.  
  
"........That saves an explanation. Maggie! Pack your stuff! We have to move NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything's packed?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Kyle, we have to leave here."  
  
"What? But I like it here."  
  
"I'm sorry, we have to."  
  
Sarah put the last of the stuff in a moving van she rented. Then she put Ian in his car with a note.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about Florida?"  
  
"........"  
  
They then got into the vehicles, and left..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was night when Ian woke up.  
  
"Huh? Was I dreaming?"  
  
Then he noticed he was in front of Sarah's house. He was worried. Then he saw the note.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He picked it up, and looked at it.  
  
"Ian, sorry I couldn't explain, but something's come up, and we have to leave. Signed, Sarah."  
  
He was even more worried now..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maggie was surprised when Sarah left her car at her home in California. Still, someone had to drive the moving van. Still, she DID end up stuck with.........  
  
"What's this do?"  
  
Kyle. He was asking about the windshield wipers this time around.  
  
"Kyle, maybe later."  
  
"Oh..........What's this do?" He asked, pointing to the radio.  
  
That gave her an idea. She turned the radio on, and music began to play.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"This is Stan at the favorite mellow rock station of Kansas. Next we have 'World's Greatest'."  
  
Maggie blinked. They were already in Kansas? She didn't notice, since she was following Sarah, and the van blocked the view of signs occasionally.  
  
"I am a mountain~ I am a valley, WHOOOOOOOOOOOA~ I am a swift wind, sweeping the country~ If anybody asks you who I am~ Just stand up tall, look 'em in the face and SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ I'M THAT STAR UP IN THE SKY, I'M THAT MOUNTAIN PEAK UP HIGH~ HEY ADMIT IT ~ I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST!!!! I'M THAT LITTLE BIT OF HOPE~ WHEN MY BACK'S AGAINST THE ROPE~ I CAN FEEL IT~ I'M THE WORLD'S GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YAH!!!! I LIKE THIS SONG!!!!!!!"  
  
Maggie smiled since she just found a way to keep Kyle out of trouble..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maggie then saw Sarah pull into a gas station.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kyle asked.  
  
Maggie knew he couldn't tell, especially since he was buckled in, and too short to see out the window.  
  
"No, we're at a gas station."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A place were cars stop to get refueled."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kyle's stomach growled.  
  
"I think I need refueled too."  
  
Maggie was reminded that Kyle had knowledge beyond his age in some things, but not all. She got out, and turned to Kyle.  
  
"I'll get something for you to eat."  
  
"K'."  
  
Maggie closed the door, and went in to talk to Sarah. Kyle turned on the radio after undoing his seat belt. He wanted to listen to more music.  
  
"And in local news......."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
He remembered watching Maggie use it, so he turned the knob.  
  
"Hey baby, want some love?"  
  
"My mom loves me."  
  
He turned the knob again, shutting off the commercial.  
  
"Showtime folks! Our next hit is from the Backstreet Boys. It's 'Larger than Life', so let's play!"  
  
Kyle was confused about what that meant until he heard music. Then he heard a laugh. Then he heard lyrics.  
  
"LOOK~ING AT THE CROWD, AS I SEE YOUR BODY SWAY, COME ON! LET ME SEE YOU SWAY!!!!!! WISHING I COULD THANK YOU IN A DIFFERENT WAY~ COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF OUR TIME SPENT, IN FLASHES OF LIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! ALL YOU PEOPLE, CAN'T YOU SEE, CAN'T YOU SEE? HOW YOUR LOVE'S AFFECTING OUR REALITY, EVERY TIME WE'RE DOWN, YOU CAN MAKE IT RIGHT," Then Kyle turn up the volume wondering what the knob was, and Maggie opened the door, "AND THAT MAKES YOU LARGER THAN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maggie and Kyle covered their ears. The whole station was wondering what the heck was going on, and Maggie managed to turn the volume back down.  
  
"I KNEW I should've gotten a Bug instead of a boom car!"  
  
Maggie got in, closed her door, and buckled Kyle up before pulling out of the station.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. You didn't know what it did. Here."  
  
Maggie gave him a bag from the station, and Kyle looked in it.  
  
"YAH! THANKS!!"  
  
Then he started munching on some fries..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sarah and Maggie pulled to a stop, Maggie checked the time. It was 1:00 in the morning, and Kyle was asleep. As Kyle slept, Maggie and Sarah unpacked everything, and put Kyle in bed after getting his 'bed', which was a mattress, a couple pillows, a sheet, and a cover, set in his new room.  
  
"Good night Kyle........."  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
It might or might not be much of an update, but at least it's an update. 


	8. New places, new faces

(Sweatdrops.) While you're stable? If I don't ask, you won't tell, agreed? As per the song, I've been looking for it myself. A friend introduced me to the song, and now I can't find it, though I only forgot a couple lyrics.  
Chapter seven - New places, new faces.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THAT certainly woke Sarah and Maggie up with a start. They rushed to Kyle's room, and found him looking around the room.  
  
"What is it!?!" Sarah yelped.  
  
"THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kyle, calm down. We had to move to a new home."  
  
Kyle blinked.  
  
"A new home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we thought it might be nice." Maggie lied.  
  
"..........Oh.........."  
  
"So you're all right then?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Sarah and Maggie left the room, and went into the living room.  
  
"I'm glad that was only a false alarm........."  
  
"But what if it wasn't?"  
Later that day, while Maggie and Sarah were busy searching for jobs from home, Kyle had gone out the back door to see the backyard. He smiled, since unlike his old home, it actually HAD a backyard. He went over to a gate leading to the front yard, but couldn't reach the bolt, so he walked around the yard for a bit. He heard someone on the other side of one of the wooden fences, but even standing on the only child-oriented item in the area, a sandbox, didn't help him see over the fence. He also looked around the fence for holes, but there weren't any. He frowned, and leaned on a plank. He let out a yelp as it gave way, and unceremoniously dumped him in the next yard, much to the surprise of two children around his physical and mental age, a boy and a girl. Kyle rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Owwwww.........."  
  
The two kids were scared, and whispered to each other.  
  
"What do you think it is Emily?"  
  
"Maybe it's a monster Billy."  
  
"Looks awfully small."  
  
"A baby monster?"  
  
Billy toddled up to Kyle, who was completely oblivious to them, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle was startled by the tap, and ran right into the plank that dumped into the yard, flipping Billy on his back with his tail as he got up. Kyle was once again tumbled onto the soft, but firm soil.  
  
"EMILY! BILLY! TIME TO COME IN!" a man's voice shouted.  
  
"Hey Dad! Guess what? We saw a baby monster!"  
  
"Really?" The father humored them.  
  
"Yeah, he came rolling right out of the fence, and I think we scared him more than he did us." Emily told him, "Since he ran right back the way he came."  
  
"I'll check then." He told them, thinking it was either a dog or cat.  
  
He looked over the fence, and went pale. He saw a reptilian creature in slightly alter clothes staggering around like it was dizzy.  
  
"Wheeeee-heeeeeeeee...........The world is spinning........."  
  
Then Kyle fell on his back.  
  
"That clinches it. We're talking to the new neighbors today..........."  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
UH-OH! Anyway, forgive such a short update, but I'm tapping out on this fic. Dunno how much longer I can continue with updates. 


	9. Getting aquianted

Okay, it's time I updated this. Anyway, I hope no one minds if I skip a few years in the story.......Besides, would YOU want to read a story that long? Trust me, you'll know when I get there though.  
  
Chapter eight - Getting acquainted.  
  
Sarah heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
"I'll get it!" Maggie called from the hall.  
  
Maggie walked up to the door, and looked through the peephole before opening the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kenneth Baker, you're next door neighbor."  
  
"Oh hi. Sarah!"  
  
Sarah came into the hall.  
  
"That's Sarah, and I'm Maggie. Sarah, this is our neighbor Kenneth Baker."  
  
Sarah walked over to Ken and shook his hand.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I noticed you just moved here, so I thought I might introduce you to the other neighbors."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Besides, your child already met my son Billy and my daughter Emily."  
  
Sarah became somewhat nervous.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"He's a.......unique boy........"  
  
"We can explain........But it's a long story.........."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So you're hiding out from InGen.........."  
  
"Well, the ARD said they weren't allowed to study him..........So I'm a bit concerned about why they want him." Sarah told him.  
  
Ken, Sarah, and Maggie were in the living room, having tea, and talking.  
  
"I see.........Well, sort of........"  
  
Then Maggie looked out the window.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then the others did the same. Kyle, Billy, and Emily were in the backyard playing around, having a good time.  
  
"I wonder how they got in the backyard."  
  
"I've been meaning to fix that loose fence board," Ken noted, "It looks like Billy and Emily aren't afraid of him anymore."  
  
"Sorry if he frightened them, but we didn't......."  
  
"Trust me, it's fine. I've seen a lot of things during my time in the Marine corps."  
  
"So you're a navy man." Maggie noted.  
  
"Got discharged though. Disorderly conduct. I got drunk with some friends."  
  
"Fun-loving...." Maggie noted.  
  
"Been divorced a long time now, and I don't mind Kyle, since he sure doesn't act like those InGen dinosaurs did on L.A. THAT was creepy."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"That was on the news across the country."  
  
Maggie then decided it was time to act.  
  
"How about we go steady?"  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"It's kind of sudden, don't you think?"  
  
"Don't bother, Maggie's always been direct."  
  
"Direct with what?"  
  
They turned to see Kyle.  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
"K'."  
  
Kyle then rushed off.........  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyle rushed outside with a couple band-aids and opened them.  
  
"Sorry. It was an accident."  
  
Emily had a couple cuts on her hands, and Kyle's claws were bloody. Kyle gave Emily the band-aids, and she put them on, tears in her eyes.  
  
"That hurt......."  
  
"I'm sorry........."  
  
"I guess it's not a good idea to play patty-cake with you........."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then Billy pointed to Kyle's claws.  
  
"Oh.........Maybe if I'm real careful, we can still play........"  
  
Then adults came out.  
  
"Time to go you two...........Emily! What happened to your hands?"  
  
Emily sobbed a bit.  
  
"Kyle an' Emily were playing patty-cake, and Emily got hurt......." Billy told his father.  
  
"I'm sorry.........."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
The flame haired man on the screen punched the charging foe in the stomach. The blue-green skin of the ugly figure squirmed in pain as the emerald haired alien grunted in pain from the counter. Then the black haired, armor clad man fired an energy blast, sending him into a lake.  
  
"Ah, he hit the water hazard........."  
  
"Way to go Vegeta!"  
  
Then the teen watching the episode of Dragonball Z checked the time.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"  
  
He shut the VCR and TV off, grabbed a pack, and rushed off.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Hey! You forgot your lunch!"  
  
The teen rushed back, grabbed it, and got a good-bye kiss from his mother before rushing off to the park. He skidded to a stop, and stopped at a bus stop.  
  
"Geez Kyle, what kept you?"  
  
"I was watching yesterday's episode of DBZ. I was kind of busy getting ready for today..........."  
  
It is in fact, the same Kyle who years earlier, had hatched from an egg. His outfit was what you'd expect from a normal teen, with alterations. For starters, there's a hole in the pants for his tail. Also, he's wearing shoes, but they've been altered to let his claws loose. Time has changed him, and he's not much smaller than a full-grown raptor. Also, time has worn down his talons slightly. Not much, but enough to help avoid accidents like what happened to Emily........  
  
"Did you see Vegeta owning Zarbon?"  
  
"'Ah, he hit the water hazard.'"  
  
"You saw it all right. I hope the other students don't get scared of you. I mean, since it's your first actual day of school and all, they've never seen you before."  
  
"Why should they get scared?"  
  
Billy thought it best not to answer him.  
  
"I liked being home-schooled, but Mom says that since Aunt Maggie's finally married your dad, no one can stay home to teach me."  
  
"It's kinda funny having your Aunt being my mom now."  
  
Then a girl in a white dress with a blue shirt over it came up. She had blonde hair like Billy, as well as green eyes. It was Emily, and she heard the last part of the conversation.  
  
"You should have seen the looks on everyone's face when they saw Kyle. Talk about rude."  
  
"What can you do?" Billy asked.  
  
"I swear that both sides were going to object to the wedding just because of Kyle."  
  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Because some people see you as a monster."  
  
"But you said I'm not a monster."  
  
"You're not. A monster is mean. You're not."  
  
"Hey, did you see Cowboy Bebop last night?" Billy asked.  
  
"No, my mom won't let me watch it." Kyle told him.  
  
"Good for you, for one thing, that woman's wearing clothes that are FAR too revealing." Emily stated.  
  
Then a bus drove by.  
  
"Isn't that our bus?" Kyle asked.  
  
"YES IT IS!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Billy shouted as he chased the bus, "GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh-oh, Billy's in deep trouble when we get home from school." Emily said as she joined the chase.  
  
"........Why'd the bus leave us?" Kyle thought as he started chasing after the bus.  
  
Kyle quickly overtook both Emily and Billy. He started flailing his arms and shouting.  
  
"HEY! YOU PASSED US!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This continued on straight to the school............  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Three guesses as to why the bus driver ignored them. 


	10. I hope that's not a bad sign

Marina got it. Her prize is a week with Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: O_O  
  
Forte: You heard me right, Marina, who I can only assume is a she, gets a week with you.  
  
Marina: Who?  
  
Forte: Seto Kaiba, from Yu-Gi-Oh. If you want, I can switch it so you have someone else for the week.  
  
Marina: I'll think about it.  
  
Kaiba: FORTE, YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter nine - I hope this isn't a sign of what I think it's a sign of..............  
  
Kyle managed to chase the bus all the way to the school he was supposed to go to. Billy and Emily were nowhere nearby. They had been left behind on Fourth and Washington. Kyle noticed the bus actually pass the school.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then he heard all the students in the bus make quite a commotion.  
  
"Wonder what that's about. Oh well, I'm here."  
  
Then Kyle went inside, and the bus stopped.  
  
"Did you kids see that?" The bus driver asked.  
  
"What the heck was that?" One student asked.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Are you serious Jake?" A girl asked a boy wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Hell yeah! Some sort of monster was chasing the bus!"  
  
"YIPE!"  
  
The students heading to their homeroom were surprised when their teacher ran past them like the Devil himself were chasing him.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Jake asked.  
  
"I have no........AUGH!"  
  
Then the girl that was skeptical of what Jake said ran from the homeroom. Jake arched an eyebrow, and the students looked inside.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
They saw a scaly tail poke up from the desks, and someone talking.  
  
"Where'd my pencil go? That's the only one I have sharpened."  
  
Then Kyle got up holding a pencil. (Please don't ask how a raptor can hold a pencil, Lucca said it's too hard to explain, but possible, with or without genetic alteration, just unlikely.)  
  
"Got it."  
  
Then the students outside the room promptly fainted.............  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Cripes, first school day of the year, and we're late." Billy complained.  
  
"Not only that, but you're in deep trouble when I tell Mom and Dad you used a bad word."  
  
"Give me.......a break. We just went the whole distance to school on foot........"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
They went inside, and immediately noticed the school was empty.  
  
"No one's here." Emily noted.  
  
"Is there something we don't know?"  
  
Then Kyle came by.  
  
"There you are. Can you tell me why no one's gone into the schoolroom or why the janitor gave me a funny look when I asked where homeroom 107 was?"  
  
Billy and Emily looked at each other, and knew where everyone was. Then they spoke to each other in some language Kyle couldn't understand. To him, it was gibberish, to the twins, it was their own language, which they alone knew, and had made a long time ago.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kyle, do you realize your.........different?" Emily asked.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"That settles it." Billy noted.  
  
"Settles what?"  
  
Billy and Emily then left.  
  
"Hey! Don't I have a right to know what you're talking about? It's about me after all!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Sir, we intercepted a police report of a creature with a description matching the target."  
  
The commanding officer in this installation took the report, and looked it over.  
  
"Seems accurate. Are you sure it's him?"  
  
"What else could it be? Orders to capture target?"  
  
"Yes, but be discreet."  
  
"Er, we can't exactly pretend to be with the animal control department."  
  
"True. However, the cover is your problem. And we want him ALIVE and preferably uninjured. We want to study him after all."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"We're going to get in trouble for leaving school." Kyle told Billy.  
  
"This is more important.........Geez. I can't find anything."  
  
"Keep looking." Emily told him.  
  
The three had left the school grounds, and were at the library nearby. Luckily, everyone inside had left to see what the commotion at the school was, but it was a nightmare getting past all the onlookers. They almost got caught at one point, but the person looking their way turned out to be a friend of Billy's named Leon, who let his hair grow past his eyes. Normally he was made to wear his hair in a ponytail to see, but it came undone somewhere.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kyle asked.  
  
"A book on dinosaurs with pictures."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because because!"  
  
Kyle saw where this was going.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, and I left my lunch at school, so see ya."  
  
"See ya............"  
  
Then as Kyle left, it sunk in.  
  
"SEE YA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Billy and Emily rushed outside in time to see Kyle rushing off himself.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"That's twice Billy."  
  
"Crap isn't a bad word!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Let's see, Kyle would probably head home, so let's start there."  
  
Emily and Billy were heading towards Kyle's home, but passing a restaurant, Billy happened to look inside, and went wide-eyed.  
  
"What on!?!"  
  
Emily heard him and looked. In what was probably a bustling, now empty restaurant, there was Kyle, eating something. They went inside.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kyle looked up from the steak that was once on someone's plate before Kyle arrived.  
  
"Eating. This smells and tastes wonderful! What is it?"  
  
Billy and Emily blinked.  
  
"That's a steak........."  
  
Kyle didn't seem to know what a steak was, but he sure knew he liked it.  
  
"Kyle, what are the five food groups?"  
  
"There's only four. Fruit, Vegetable, Dairy, and Grain."  
  
Then Billy and Emily seemed to catch on. Sarah had probably kept Kyle away from meat his whole life for one reason or another. They were afraid it was another............  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kaiba: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am NOT spending a week with her!  
  
Forte: With this wristband Lucca whipped up, you can't go fifteen feet from the person wearing the other wristband, which I'm giving Marina. You also can't remove it without Lucca deactivating the program in it. However, I'm giving Marina a chance to pick who she wants to be with for a week. 


	11. Chaos and a story alert

To the readers: Yes, I'm back. I've been busy. I do have other things I do, such as Deviant Art, maintaining a social life, and trying to overcome an unusual form of writer's block. Which brings me to the next point. The good news is I can write still. Bad news is I can't come up with anything for the fics I already have made, only new ideas for different things. That, and I'm not satisfied with this fic. I said in the first chapter I was mostly writing to get it out of my head, and it's out.

To intrepid authors, or authors who are too dang lazy to be original: You may request for permission to take this story idea and work with it as you see fit, if you wish for it to be continued on. I don't really want to keep it. However, I'm not giving permission to just anyone, so if you want to use it, you have to ask me. I DID spend my free time writing the story so far after all.

To those who are cursing at me by this point: This isn't something I do for the readers. This is supposed to be a hobby. You aren't supposed to rule my life, I'm not supposed to pretend I'm doing this as a public service and/or to entertain. I mostly write to get the ideas out of my head, with the few exceptions of writing for others, but those are close friends, not total strangers.

To those of you who like this story: I'm not trying to be insulting, but personally, "I" don't like the story one bit, and I wrote it, so that's saying something. They say that the artist is always dissatisfied with their work despite it's beauty, but in my case, I feel like it's more of me maturing a bit.

To those of you wondering what I meant by that: I've been through a lot since I last updated here for real. My comedic mood isn't really too strong anymore, and this story feels like comedy to me.

To those of you threatening to kill me/a kitty/a bunny/a lawyer if I don't update this fic: Fine, fine. One last update to this fic, but one more is it, even though it won't finish the story. As for why you threatened to kill a lawyer, you do know a threat is supposed to threaten to do something the victim would want you not to do, right? Who likes lawyers? They cheat us out of money, and sharks don't bite them because of professional courtesy.

"Hey! Wait! Stop pushing! What are you doing?"

Kyle was getting pushed along by Billy and Emily, not really understanding what was going on. They had heard police sirens earlier, and hid, though Kyle didn't know what that was about either.

"We gotta get you home." Billy told him.

"But I'm supposed to-"

"This is more important than school right now." Emily cut him off.

"Why?"

"It just is, okay? Now will you please just go so we don't have to keep shoving you?"

Kyle grumbled a bit. He didn't like being treated like this. He sighed, then got up and ran home.

"Why did I even think it'd be safe to send him to public school? I feel so damn stupid..."

Sarah had been at work when the news came on. On a good note, the panic caused gave her an excuse to head home, but the news had also shown a lynch mob forming. This was going to be hell...

"He'll head home if he's in trouble, but I hope he's not in too much of it..."

Elsewhere, in an office, in California...

A heavily built man in a suit was watching the national news. Thanks to the memories of the T-Rex Incident in LA, Kyle's incident was upped to national to alert the public. It wasn't helping Kyle any as the man dialed a phone number.

"Are you getting this Monroe?"

"Yes-sir. So that's where the subject got to. Damn that Harding woman..."

"Get a retrieval team there now. I want it alive."

"Sir?"

"If we're to succeed where Hammond failed, we have to show the people we can quell these incidents without mishap. If the subject harms anyone, it's now officially on your head."

"...yes'sir..."

He then hung up, before the man on the other end could utter several obscenities...

"Yipe! BAD DAY!"

Kyle was currently fleeing from a pack of attack dogs. It's amazing what people can manage during riots and panics, among which is being oblivious to the obvious facts that Kyle wasn't feral, was human-like in behavior, and other things.

"REEEEEEAAAALLLY BAD DAY!"

He then hopped a fence just before one of those dogs sank it's teeth into his tail, and got bumped off by the fence.

"GYAAAAHHH! OOWWWWW! DANG IT!"

Kyle had teeth marks in his tail. The skin wasn't broken, but it sure hurt.

"What did I do to them?"

Kyle then yelped as a shotgun blast tore up the fence to the left of him.

"Ack!"

Kyle then dashed off as a horde of gun-wielding men came after him...

"HEY! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"This is a police blockade sir. You can't come in here with that van."

The driver muttered.

"I'm here to capture that thing. Lemme in."

"I can't let you through without authorization from the precinct."

"Gahhh..."

That's it. I told you I wasn't fond of this story anymore.


End file.
